Haus Stark
Haus Stark von Winterfell ist eines der Hohen Häuser der Sieben Königslande. Es beherrscht den Norden. Viele Niedere Häuser sind seine Vasallen. Die Starks herrschten lange Zeit als Könige des Nordens, bis sie zu Wächtern des Nordens wurden, als sie bei der Eroberung Westeros' durch die Targaryen dem neuen König Aegon I. Targaryen das Knie beugten. Ihr Sitz ist Winterfell. Das Wappen zeigt einen Schattenwolf, der über ein eisweißes Feld hetzt. Das Motto des Hauses lautet Der Winter Naht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix , untypischerweise eher eine Warnung statt eines sonst in adeligen Häusern üblichen stolzen oder eher ehrenvollen Mottos. Die Mitglieder des Hauses sind in der Regel eher groß, haben lange Gesichter, dunkelbraunes Haar und graue Augen. Viele der POV-Charaktere in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer sind aus dem Haus Stark. Vergangenheit Die Starks sind eines der ältesten Häuser auf Westeros, sie stammen von den Ersten Menschen ab Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon II , die noch vor der Invasion der Andalen nach einer kriegerischen Zeit schließlich friedlich mit den Kindern des Waldes koexistierten und auch deren alte Götter anbeteten. Der erste bekannte Stark, Brandon der Erbauer, soll im Zeitalter der Helden gelebt haben und hat vermutlich Winterfell erbaut. Die Starks herrschten Tausende von Jahren als Könige des Nordens bzw. Winterkönige. Sie sind seit jeher eng mit der Nachtwache verbunden, die eventuell von Brandon initiiert wurde, der als möglicher Erbauer der Mauer gilt. So war der Nachtkönig, der 13. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, ein Stark, genau wie einige seiner Nachfolger. Oft halfen die Starks den Männern der Nachtwache, Angriffe der Wildlinge zu verteidigen, bspw. als sie zusammen mit Haus Umber die König-jenseits-der-Mauer bekämpften. In einigen Jahrtausenden waren die Starks nicht die uneingeschränkten Herrscher im Norden, aber ihre wildesten Widersacher, Haus Bolton von Grauenstein, schwor seine Treue vor ca. 1000 Jahren. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon II In der Zwischenzeit hatte König Jon Stark Piraten besiegt, die über die Weißklinge in den Norden eingedrungen waren und baute den so genannten Wolfsbau an deren Mündung, um den Fluss sicher zu machen. Diese Verteidigungsanlage weitete sich zur Stadt Weißwasserhafen aus und wurde oft unter die Regierung eines Stark oder eines wichtigen Vasallen gestellt, bis sie schließlich Haus Manderly als Lehen dauerhaft zugesprochen wurde, einem aus der Weite verbannten Haus, dass sich im Norden niederlassen wollte. König Jons Sohn Rickard besiegte den König der Marsche, heiratete dessen Tochter und brachte so die Eng mit Hilfe von Haus Reet unter die Herrschaft der Starks. Haus Karstark wurde als Nebenlinie gegründet, als Karlon Stark, der Bruder des Königs, dabei half, einen rebellierenden Lord zu besiegen. Er wurde mit einer Festung für seine Dienste belohnt. Schließlich gewann König Rodrik Stark die Bäreninsel durch einen Ringkampf gegen einen Recken der Eiseninseln und vergab sie als Lehen an Haus Mormont. Die Starks kämpften auch lange mit Haus Arryn um die Drei Schwestern mit wechselhaftem Erfolg. Der letzte König des Nordens war Torrhen Stark, der sich Aegon I. Targaryen beugte zum Ende der Eroberungskriege hin. Seitdem herrschen die Starks als Kronvasallen über den Norden als Wächter des Nordens und Lords von Winterfell . Lord Cregan Starks Herrschaft dauerte sehr lange.Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Das Zeitalter der Dämmerung Lord Rickard Stark hatte Mitte des 3. Jahrhunderts nach Aegons Landung den Plan, sein Haus mit Verbindungen nach Süden hin zu erweitern, und so verlobte sich sein Erbe Brandon Stark mit Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser. Petyr Baelish, ein Mündel am Hof von Haus Tully, war aber in Catelyn verliebt und so forderte er Brandon zu einem Zweikampf heraus, obwohl er viel jünger und schwächer war. Brandon gewann den Kampf, tötete Petyr aber nicht, weil Catelyn ihn darum anflehte. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Lyanna Stark mit Robert Baratheon verlobt, der sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte. Lyanna ihrerseits konnte diese Liebe nicht ganz erwidern, auch weil sie von Roberts unzähligen Liebschaften wusste. Bei einem Turnier in Harrenhal kam es dann zu einem Eklat, als der siegreiche Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen nicht seine eigene Frau Elia Martell zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit kürte, sondern Lyanna. Es bleibt ungewiss, welcher Natur die Beziehung der beiden war, aber kurz später verschwand sie zusammen mit Rhaegar. Robert und Brandon Stark glaubten, dass Rhaegar sie entführt habe. Brandon war auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser, um Catelyn Tully zu heiraten, als er diese Nachricht erfuhr. Er ritt sofort mit einigen hochgeborenen Gefährten nach Königsmund, um vom König Gerechtigkeit zu verlangen und Rhaegar zu töten, wurde dort aber von Aerys II. Targaryen gefangengenommen und später zusammen mit seinem Vater und anderen Adeligen ermordet. Dies führte zu Roberts Rebellion, in der das Haus Stark an der Seite von Haus Baratheon, Haus Arryn und Haus Tully kämpfte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . An Stelle von Brandon heiratete nun sein jüngerer Bruder Eddard Stark Catelyn Tully, um die Allianz zu festigen. Er war einer der Hauptkommandierenden der Rebellen. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund kam es allerdings zu einem kurzen, aber heftigen Streit zwischen Eddard und dem neuen König Robert Baratheon, weil sie die Morde an der Targaryen-Familie und die Rolle des Haus Lennister dabei unterschiedlich bewerteten . Manche Mitglieder des Hauses haben eine gewisse Wildheit in sich, die Rickard Stark und sein Sohn Eddard "Das Wolfsblut" nennen. Laut Rickard hatte Lyanna ein bisschen davon, ihr Bruder Brandon ein wenig mehr und Eddard findet, dass Arya auch davon hat Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya II . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell König Robert besucht Winterfell, um seinen Jugendfreund Lord Eddard Stark zur neuen Hand des Königs zu ernennen, nachdem ihrer beider Ziehvater Jon Arryn in diesem Amt gestorben ist. Außerdem bietet er an, Kronprinz Joffrey mit Sansa zu verloben, sodass diese einmal Königin werden würde Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Haus Stark richtet ein Fest zu Ehren des Königs und seiner Familie aus in der Großen Halle von Winterfell aus Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Eddard willigt schließlich in Roberts Angebot ein und beschließt, dass er die beiden Töchter und Bran mit nach Königsmund nehmen wird. Der Rest der Familie soll in Winterfell bleiben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Kurz später wird Bran, der Jaime und Cersei Lennister beim Sex beobachtet, von einem Turm gestoßen und fällt in ein Koma. Catelyn wacht Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite. Eddard verlässt Winterfell zusammen mit einigen Stark-Männern. Am achten Tag nach Brans Sturz versucht ein fremder Mann, ihn zu ermorden, aber Catelyn kann dies mit Hilfe von Sommer verhindern. Sie beschließt, Eddard in Königsmund aufzusuchen, um ihn zu warnen, da sie das Haus Lennister hinter dem Anschlag vermutet Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Auf dem Königsweg verteidigt Arya ihren Freund Mycah vor den Provokationen von Prinz Joffrey, der mit Sansa einen Ausflug unternimmt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Als Resultat dieses Zwischenfalls wird Sansas Schattenwolf Lady hingerichtet anstelle von Nymeria, die in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden ist Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . Bran hat in der Zwischenzeit eine prophetischen und visionären Traum, in dem er einer dreiäugigen Krähe begegnet, die ihm das Fliegen beibringen möchte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran III . Catelyn erreicht Königsmund und wird von Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys in Empfang genommen, obwohl sie sich versteckt halten wollte. Sie erfährt von Petyr, dass der Dolch des Attentäters angeblich Tyrion Lennister gehört Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn IV . Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand sucht Varys Eddard auf und erklärt ihm, dass die Lennisters König Robert durch den Buhurt umbringen wollten, und dass er nur knapp diesem Plan entkommen sei. Außerdem habe der König nur noch einen einzigen loyalen Freund am Hof, und das sei Eddard Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Catelyn Tully nimmt Tyrion Lennister im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg gefangen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V , um ihm auf Hohenehr den Prozess zu machen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn VI , doch er kann sich mit Hilfe einer List Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V selbst befreien. In der Zwischenzeit überfällt Jaime Lennister Eddard auf den Straßen von Königsmund und lässt drei seiner Wachen, darunter Jory Cassel, als Racheaktion für die Entführung Tyrions töten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach dem Kampf, den Bronn gewinnt, werden der Söldner und Tyrion mit Proviant und Pferden ans Bluttor gebracht und dort entlassen, was wegen der Bergstämme wie ein Todesurteil wirkt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . Eddard vertritt König Robert, der sich auf der Jagd befindet. Er verspricht drei Rittern aus den Flusslanden und einigen Dorfbewohnern, Ser Gregor Clegane im Namen des Königs zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für die brutalen Raubzüge, die er auf ihren Ländereien unternommen hat. Da Eddards Bein gebrochen ist, bestimmt er eine Gruppe von drei Rittern, dass sie je 20 ihrer Männer sowie mit 20 Starkmännern in die Westlande ziehen und Ser Gregor sein Todesurteil überbringen sollen. Lord Beric Dondarrion soll die Gruppe anführen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I . Nach langen Untersuchungen findet Eddard Stark schließlich heraus, was auch schon Jon Arryn herausgefunden hatte: Robert Baratheons Kinder sind in Wirklichkeit die von Jaime Lennister Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I . Eddard droht Cersei, den König darüber zu informieren, sobald dieser von seinem Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Cersei arrangiert daraufhin einen Jagdunfall, bei dem der König tödlich verwundet wird. Zurück in Königsmund diktiert Robert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, wobei er ihn solange als Regenten einsetzt, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt allerdings die Worte ohne Roberts Wissen durch sein Erbe, denn er sieht Stannis Baratheon als den rechtmäßigen Erben des Throns Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Auch die restlichen Stark-Männer werden am folgenden Tag getötet, namentlich Desmond und Hullen, die in den Ställen sterben, wo Arya sie findet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I und vermutlich auch Vayon Pool Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa II . Während Eddard im Roten Bergfried im Kerker sitzt, überlebt Arya auf den Straßen der Stadt und sucht nach einem Weg aus der Stadt. Sie wird Zeugin von Eddards Geständnis auf dem Platz vor der Großen Septe von Baelor und seiner Hinrichtung Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya II . Robb ruft die Stark-Vasallen zu den Fahnen und zieht nach Süden. Er macht Halt in Maidengraben, wo er sich mit den Truppen von Haus Manderly vereint und seine Mutter und Ser Brynden Tully zu ihm stößt. In der Zwischenzeit siegen die Lennister in der Schlacht am Goldzahn und in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt. Robb entscheidet, seine Truppen aufzuteilen: er schickt die Fußtruppen unter dem Befehl von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg hinab, um Lord Tywin Lennister direkt anzugreifen und reitet selbst mit den berittenen Einheiten über die Zwillinge nach Schnellwasser, um den Tullys gegen Jaime Lennister zu Hilfe zu eilen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Jaime besiegt die Flusslords in der Schlacht von Schnellwasser und kann Ser Edmure Tully gefangen nehmen. Fortan belagert er die Festung, während Lord Tywin auf Robb Starks Täuschungsmanöver hereinfällt und dem vorgetäuschten Angriff auf dem Königsweg entgegen marschiert Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Einige Tage später gelangt Robb mit einem Teil seines Heeres zu den Zwillingen. Catelyn Tully verhandelt mit Lord Walder Frey Bedingungen, damit Robb mit einem Teil seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten kann: Enkel des Lords - beide mit Namen Walder - sollen als Mündel nach Winterfell geschickt werden, Olyvar Frey wird Robbs persönlicher Knappe, Arya soll Elmar Frey und Robb eine Tochter Walders seiner Wahl heiraten. Robb nimmt an und teilt das Heer Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . Der Großteil der Stark-Armee marschiert unter dem Kommando von Roose Bolton den Königsweg entlang nach Süden und trifft in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm auf Lord Tywin. Dieser gewinnt zwar die Schlacht deutlich, erfährt anschließend aber, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat und schon auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . In der Zwischenzeit wird Jon Schnee an der Mauer nach seiner Ausbildung den Kämmerern zugewiesen, wo er zum neuen Lord Kommandanten herangezogen werden soll Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon II . Nachdem er den Lord Kommandanten vor einem Wiederkehrenden das Leben gerettet hat Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon III , erhält er das Ahnenschwert Langklaue als Belohnung Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon IV . Er ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber und der Liebe zu seiner Familie, wegen der er gern mit in den Krieg ziehen möchte. Jaime Lennister ist unterdessen gelangweilt von der Belagerung von Schnellwasser und reitet einige Male mit nur ein paar Hundert Männern aus. Dies macht sich Robb zunutze und lockt Jaime in eine Falle: in der Schlacht im Wisperwald schlägt Robb Jaime und nimmt ihn, 100 Ritter und ein Dutzend Adelige gefangen. Als die Niederlage schon feststeht, versucht Jaime, sich zu Robb durchzukämpfen, um ihn zum Zweikampf herauszufordern. Dabei erschlägt er Torrhen Karstark, Eddard Karstark und Daryn Hornwald. Einige der Nordmänner wollen Jaime sofort hinrichten, aber Robb erkennt seinen Wert als Geisel und lässt ihn stattdessen streng bewachen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn IV . Kurz darauf beendet Robb die Belagerung von Schnellwasser in der Schlacht der Lager, indem er zwei der drei Lennister-Lager auslöschen kann und die Gefangenen befreit, darunter Ser Edmure Tully. Als Lord Tywin davon erfährt, befiehlt er Ser Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat und Ser Amory Lorch, die Flusslande erneut zu plündern und marschiert mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal, um Robb in eine Entscheidungsschlacht zu zwingen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Renly flieht in den Süden und heiratet dort Margaery Tyrell, sodass er genügend Macht hat, um einen berechtigten Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu erheben Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Durch die Schlacht der Lager wird Schnellwasser von der Belagerung durch Haus Lennister befreit. In einer Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande auf Schnellwasser wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn V . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt König Robb Ser Cleos Frey von Schnellwasser aus mit Friedensbedingungen nach Königsmund zu Königin Cersei Lennister. Außerdem schickt er Theon nach Peik, um für Unterstützung bei Lord Balon Graufreud zu werben Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Catelyn I , während er mit seinem Heer nach Westen zieht, um Ser Steffert Lennister entgegenzutreten, der in Casterlystein eine neue Armee aushebt. Lord Balon lehnt das Bündnisangebot allerdings ab und ernennt sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I . Währenddessen halten Ser Rodrik, Bran und Luwin auf Winterfell ein Erntefest ab, auf dem die meisten Häuser des Nordens erscheinen. Vorrangiges Thema ist die Situation von Lady Donella Hornwald, die ihren Mann und ihren Sohn im Krieg verloren hat und sich nun alleine um das Land ihres Hauses kümmern muss. Am meisten fürchtet sie Ramsay Bolton, der auf Grauenstein Truppen zusammenzieht Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran II . Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart König Balon folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer Spaltkinn und Theon Graufreud mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon II . Tyrion antwortet auf Robbs forsches Friedensangebot mit ebenso unmöglichen Gegenforderungen und schickt Ser Cleos zusammen mit Eddards Gebeinen und 100 Rotröcken wieder nach Schnellwasser zurück Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion VI . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nachdem Robb in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt Ser Stefferts Ersatzarmee vernichtet und Steffert dabei stirbt, kann er in den Westlanden frei agieren und nimmt einige Burgen ein, darunter Aschmark. Im Norden kann Ser Rodrik nicht verhindern, dass Ramsay Bolton Lady Donella ein Testament abringt, das ihn zum Erben macht, und sie anschließen dverhungern lässt. In der Folge kämpfen die Häuser Bolton und Manderly um die Länder der Hornwalds. Winterfell fehlt die Stärke, die Kämpfe zu unterbinden, aber Ser Rodrik bringt einen Gefangenen mit nach Winterfell, den er für einen Diener Ramsays hält, der in Wirklichkeit aber Ramsay selbst ist. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Winterfell die Nachricht, dass Langschiffe die Steinige Küste plündern, worum sich Benfred Tallhart kümmern soll Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran I . Die Gebeine Eddard Starks gelangen mit Ser Cleos Frey zurück nach Schnellwasser. Catelyn schickt sie mit Hallis Mollen weiter nach Winterfell. Ser Edmure Tully entwickelt in Robbs Abwesenheit einen eigenen Plan, den anrückenden Lord Tywin in eine Falle zu locken.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn III Ser Edmure Tully kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn IV Er kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn IV Im Norden kann Theon Greufreud Winterfell austricksen: er beauftragt Dagmer, einen Scheinangriff auf Torrhenschanze zu unternehmen, sodass Ser Rodrick mit 600 Männern aus Winterfell und 300 Männern aus Burg Cerwyn loszieht. Dann nimmt Theon Winterfell in einer Nacht per Handstreich ein. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Bran II Kurze Zeit später können Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet aber aus der Burg fliehen. Theon nimmt am nächsten Morgen die Verfolgung auf, aber ihre Spur verliert sich schnell im Wolfswald. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Theon II Etwas zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Arya hilft ohne es zu wissen bei der List, mit der Lord Bolton Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpelt und die Burg einnimmt. Arya wird der persönliche Mundschenk von Roose Bolton, ohne dass sie sich zu erkennen gibt. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Arya III Haus Stark am Ende des 3. Jh. * Lord {Eddard Stark}, Lord von Winterfell, Wächter des Nordens. Verheiratet mit Lady {Catelyn Tully}. Geköpft von Ser Ilyn Payn. ** König {Robb Stark}, bekannt als der Junge Wolf, ältester Sohn und Erbe. Nach Neds Tod Lord von Winterfell und später König des Nordens. Verheiratet mit Lady Jeyne Westerling. Getötet von Lord Roose Bolton. ** Lady Sansa Stark, älteste Tochter, für vermisst gehalten, jetzt Alayne Stein. ** Lady Arya Stark, zweite Tochter, vermisst und für tot gehalten, zur Zeit in Braavos. ** Bran Stark, zweiter Sohn, für tot gehalten, auf der anderen Seite der Mauer. ** Rickon Stark, dritter Sohn, für tot gehalten, auf dem Weg nach Skagos ** Jon Schnee, Bastard von Eddard Stark. * {Brandon Stark}, Eddards älterer Bruder, ermordet auf den Befehl von Aerys II. Targaryen. * Lady {Lyanna Stark}, Eddards Schwester, gestorben in den Bergen von Dorne. * Benjen Stark, Eddards jüngerer Bruder, Mitglied der Nachtwache, verschollen. weitere Mitglieder *Theon Graufreud, Mündel von Lord Eddard Stark seit Balon Graufreuds Aufstand *Maester Luwin, Hauslehrer, Heilkundiger, Berater *Vayon Pool, Haushofmeister von Winterfell **Jeyne Pool, Vayon Pools Tochter und Freundin von Sansa Stark *Ser Rodrik Cassel, Waffenmeister von Winterfell, Onkel von Jory **Beth Cassel, Rodrik Cassels Tochter *Jory Cassel, Hauptmann der Leibgarde Eddards **Alyn, Wache in Winterfell **Desmond, Wache in Winterfell **Donnis, Wache **Gariss, Wache und Jäger **Jacks, Wache **Lew, Wache **Murch, Wache und Jäger **Porther, Wache **Pickeltym, Wache **Tomard, Wache **Varly, Wache *Hullen, Stallmeister **Harwin, Hullens Sohn, Mitglied der Wache von Winterfell **Joseth, ein Stallbursche *Septa Mordane, Erzieherin von Sansa und Arya Stark *Septon Chayle, Hüter der Burgsepte und der Bibliothek *Mikken, Waffenschmied auf Winterfell *Farlen, Hundeführer *Die Alte Nan, Amme der Kinder **Hodor, eigentlich "Walder", Stallbursche und Urenkel der Alten Nan *Gage, der Koch *Osha, eine Wildlingsfrau *Barth, der Braumeister *Syrio Forel, "Tanzlehrer" von Arya Stark Historische Mitglieder Könige des Nordens * siehe : Könige des Nordens Mitglieder nach der Eroberung * Lord Torrhen Stark, letzter König des Nordens und nach Aegons Eroberungskriegen Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. * Brandon Schnee, Bastardbruder von Torrhen. * Lord Ellard Stark, unterstützte den Anspruch von Laenor Velaryon im Großen Rat von 101 AL. * Lord Benjen Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lysa Locke. ** Lord Rickon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Gilliane Glauer. *** Lord Cregan Stark, bekannt als der Alte Mann aus dem Norden. ** Bennard Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Margaret Karstark. *** Benjen Stark *** Brandon Stark *** Elric Stark Nachfahren von Cregan * mit seiner ersten Gemahlin, Lady Arra Norrey: ** Rickon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Jeyne Manderly. *** Lady Serena Stark, verheiratet mit Jon Umber und Edric Stark. *** Lady Sansa Stark, verheiratet mit Jonnel Stark. * mit seiner zweiten Gemahlin, Lady Alysanne Schwarzhain, bekannt als Schwarze Aly: ** Lady Sarra Stark ** Lady Alys Stark ** Lady Raya Stark ** Lady Mariah Stark * mit seiner dritten Gemahlin, Lady Lynara Stark: ** Lord Jonnel Stark, bekannt als Einauge, heiratete Lady Robyn Ryswell und Lady Sansa Stark ** Edric Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Serena Stark *** Cregard Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Torrhen. *** Torrhen Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Cregard. *** Lady Aregelle Stark, verheiratet mit Robard Cerwyn. *** Lady Arrana Stark, verheiratet mit Osric Umber. ** Lady Lyanna Stark ** Lord Barthogan Stark, bekannt als Barth Schwarzschwert. ** Lord Brandon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Alys Karstark. *** Lord Rodwell Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Myriame Manderly. *** Lord Beron Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lorra Rois. *** Lady Arsa Stark *** Lonnel Schnee, bekannt als Lonny, Bastardsohn mit Lady Wylla Fenn. Nachfahren von Beron * Lord Beron Stark ** Lord Donnor Stark ** Lord Willam Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Melantha Schwarzhain. *** Lord Edwyle Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Marna Locke. **** Lord Rickard Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lyarra Stark. *** Lady Jocelyn Stark, verheiratet mit Benedict Rois. *** Brandon Stark, Willams Sohn mit Lady Lyanne Glauer ** Artos Stark, bekannt als der Unversöhnliche, verheiratet mit Lady Lysara Karstark. *** Brandon Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Benjen. *** Benjen Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Brandon. ** Lady Berena Stark ** Lady Alysanne Stark ** Errold Stark ** Rodrik Stark, bekannt als der Wandernde Wolf, verheiratet mit Lady Arya Flint. *** Lady Branda Stark, verheiratet mit Harrold Rogers *** Lady Lyarra Stark, verheiratet mit Rickard Stark. Historischer Stammbaum Vasallen *Haus Bolton *Haus Cassel *Haus Cerwyn **Haus Kandon *Haus Flint von Flints Finger *Haus Flint von Witwenwacht *Haus Glauer *Haus Hornwald *Haus Karstark *Haus Locke *Haus Manderly *Haus Mollen *Haus Mormont *Haus Pool *Haus Reet **Haus Fenn **Haus Flusskrebs **Haus Grüngut **Haus Marsh **Haus Modder **Haus Morig **Haus Schwarzmoor **Haus Torf *Haus Ryswell *Haus Staublin **Haus Feist *Haus Tallhart *Haus Umber Bergstämme aus dem Norden *Haus Flint von den Bergen *Haus Kleyn *Haus Norrey *Haus Wull Traditionen *"Ein Mann, der ein Urteil spricht, sollte es auch vollziehen." Dieser Leitspruch unterscheidet sich von der Tradition der Targaryen oder von Robert Baratheon. Dort gibt es einen Henker Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . *"Den Göttern missfällt der Spieler." Ser Rodrik Cassel teilt diese Einstellung mit dem Haus Stark, was Turniere und Spiele betrifft Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V . Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki House Stark (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Häuser aus dem Norden Kategorie:Hohe Häuser Kategorie:Haus Stark